Godzilla vs The Zillo Beast
Ike Maus= Prelude The battle of super-monsters! Its Godzilla: The King of Monsters against the monstrous Zillo Beast from Star Wars: The Clone Wars!(Note this is the Godzilla from the 2014 reboot) Interlude Wiz: Monsters, sometimes they are a little bigger than us, other times they are the size of a building. Boomstick: Like Godzilla, the King of the Monsters! Wiz: And The Zillo Beast, the hellish creature from Malastare He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death batle Godzilla Wiz: The cold war had begun, and nuclear tests were frequent. Then in 1954, the superpowers awoke something... Boomstick: If anything its someone! The king of the monsters baby! Wiz: That 'something' was Godzilla. An alpha predator from a time when the earth was a lot more radioactive, he stands at an impressive 355 feet tall. Bommstick: He feeds of radiation and has a slight habit of... destroying absolutely everything possible. Wiz: Regardless the USA and the USSR excessively hunted down this creature, and launched nuke after nuke on it. Boomstick: Did they know they were only feeding him? Wiz: Probably... Boomstick: Are they just a bunch of complete idiots? Wiz: Maybe. After awhile the creature disappeared and the world assumed it dead. Boomstick: They ARE a bunch of idiots! Wiz: In 2014 two MUTO creatures had arisen, and Godzilla was seen once more. He fought against them in Honolulu and San Francisco Boomstick: Monsters hate coastal cities! Wiz: These ones do at least. He is an impressive being. He has the ability to fight off other super creatures due to his unbelievable strength. *Godzilla Tail Whipping a MUTO* Boomstick: He also can, ya know, tank the explosive force of nuclear bombs! Wiz: On top of this he can use his Atomic Breath, a blast of pure radiation that can cause immense damage. *Godzilla atomic breath* Wiz: His feats include scaring the entirety of the US and Soviet leadership of the Cold War, tanking multiple nukes, and of course he defeated the MUTO's. Boomstick: He truly is The King of The Monsters! *Godzilla Screaming* Zillo Beast Wiz: Malastare doesn't have a rodent problem, it has a monster problem Boomstick: Are we sure that's not a discount Godzilla? Wiz: Its a homage but no, its different. The Zillo Beast was a species on Malastare with titanic proportions, standing in at 318 feet tall, this serpentine creature is a nightmare in its own right. Boomstick: A nightmare to an entire planet! Wiz: The Zillo Beast were capable of being indestructible to any weapons. The only known way to kill it was to poison it with Gas. Boomstick: Why is it that monsters have all these obscure weaknesses? Like why can't they just die of normal things? Wiz: They are SUPPOSED to be overpowered. The Zillo Beast were nearly drove to extinction by the gas, but one survived. During a EMP bomb detonation on Malastare, the final one was awoken. Boomstick: How the fuck does an EMP awake an ORGANIC creature? Wiz: This is Star Wars, no one cares. The creature was discovered by Anakin Skywalker, who failed to deal any damage to it and lost his fighter. *Zillo Beast Taking Anakin's Fighter Down* Boomstick: Why in hells name did he think it a good idea to fly over a crater? Wiz: He's Anakin. The Zillo was drove out pot the crater and subdued, but not before a large percent of Duggs and Clones were killed by the massive creature. *Zillo Beast throwing Republic Stun Tanks* Wiz: Like his adversary the Zillo is inordinate strength. He is less the size of the two but is much quicker and has 3 hands to use in combat, as well as his tail riveted with spikes. Boomstick: The only thing he can't do is breathe fire! Wiz: In Corusant he went on a rampage, bringing down multiple republic gunships and clones before finally being killed by gas missiles. *Zillo Rampages in Corusant* Boomstick: Didn't the gas come from malastare? Oh duck it its Star Wars Wiz: Despite this, The Zillo seems to possess some level of intellect and emotional capacity, making it a smart creature. For instance it recognized the threat of the stun tanks, and attacked them Boomstick: Does thing seriously need to be smart too? Wiz: It does have small weaknesses, in the has and the tiny chinks in its armor, but its still the monstrous hell that came out of star wars. *Intro clip with Godzilla and zillo beast actions* Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! *Sirens Blaring* *News Reporter Speaking* "Massive Seismic Activity seems bent on its path towards Tokyo. An Unidentified Object seems to be heading towards a Tokyo as well... no one knows why, and researchers are baffled as to what is going on" *Panic in the background* "There seems to be a creature, oh god what is that?!" Mic Drops and Reporter runs off, Godzilla is seen in the distance. A bright light in the sky appears and is growing larger rapidly. The Light Rushes overhead and smashes into the earth behind the camera, in the direction of where Godzilla is heading. The Zillo Beast stands and observes the other monster for a moment. It hadn't seen a creature of these size since the day the Duggs killed them all. This creature was not of his species, but the question was it friend or foe? Godzilla Screams Certainly not a friend... FIGHT The Zillo attacked the creature by trying to drag it forward and into the ground, but Godzilla stood his ground. The Zillo got his other hands on the creature and it started to move, he spun his tail and struck the predator, but was hit by a tail in return. The Zillo crashed into an office building while Godzilla stumbled forward. The Zillo easily recovered from this attack and picked up two vehicles near him. He spun and hurtles them at Godzilla, both which exploded on impact, and it definitely got its attention. Godzilla turned and shoved the Zillo Beast, but this time the creature was more than prepared. It quickly lashed out and grabbed hold of Godzilla, shoving into a large structure on the right of them. Godzilla stood up to fight the Zillo and caught a piece of concrete to the face, courtesy of the Malastare monster. He punched the Zillo and pushed the beast aback. The Zillo stumbled as Godzilla did another tail swing, knocking its foe on to its legs and hands, and Godzilla went to stomp down on the creature. This proved to be a mistake. The Zillo darted around Godzilla and reached for it. He pulled himself across the beast and landed a hit on his head. He swung his spiked tail and stapped the King of Monsters in the chest, Godzilla shoved the Zillo off of him and towards a cluster of buildings, causing massive destruction. The Zillo Beast stood again, to this point unscathed. He picked up a Hauler Truck and smashed it against Godzilla, who in return clamped onto the Zillo's shoulder with his teeth. The Zillo used his hands to tear Godzilla off of him and smash his head against a building. As he did this Godzilla was able to swipe out his legs from under him. The Japanese Army had appeared with tanks, but the Zillo only used them as a weapon. He grabbed three of them, smashed two of them together, and hurtled those two at Godzilla. Godzilla was able to hit the Zillo Beast's knee and send him tumbling. The Zillo however pulled itself up and smashed the Tank on Godzilla, causing him to roar. The Zillo retreated a couple blocks, to which Godzilla pursued. The Zillo was shoved into a highway bypass and destroyed it. The Japanese Military was attacking the two creatures but by no means were they getting anywhere. The Zillo continued its retreat downtown, where it crashed Godzilla through a Skyscraper and destroyed much of the surrounding area. Godzilla stood and tried his tail swipe again, crashing into the gut of the Zillo and sending it a good distance into another building cluster. Godzilla advanced and attacked, but the Zillo outthought him. He impaled Godzilla's leg, causing him to stagger. The Zillo quickly headlocked Godzilla, colliding his tail with any part of Godzilla to cause injury to the monster. Godzilla flung the Zillo Beast off of him and his dorsal-fins began to glow, as the Zillo rose he unleashed his Atomic Breath, and a brilliant cyan lit the night sky of the ruined Tokyo. He stopped his blast to see even that couldn't hurt this creature, it could seemingly take any hit. The Zillo tripped up Godzilla before landing a tail hit on his back, causing more pain for the King of Monsters. Godzilla turned and shoved the Zillo up against a building, the Zillo roaring. He charged his Atomic Breath and the Zillo pushed itself back against the building and through it. The building was completely leveled as Godzilla blasted it. The Zillo then struck its tail once more against Godzilla, causing ever-increasing damage. Godzilla pried its jaw open, holding in position to blast through the Zillo. A tail swipe by the Zillo Beast knocked Godzilla about and he lost his chance to destroy it, stumbling into buildings The Zillo then swung its leg and struck Godzilla before spinning with his tail, colliding with the creatures arm, Godzilla uses his Breath to try and damage the Zillo, but was still getting Almost nowhere. He spun his arm and crashed the Zillo through multiple buildings before it detached itself. Godzilla approached the beast, and observed it. Still impervious to everything, he propped it on his knee and forced the Zillo Beast to open its jaw. He unleashed a massive Atomic Breath on it, and he seemed to finally be getting through. He decided to hurtle the Zillo but as he did the tail tore across his stomach. The Zillo Crashed about half a kilometer away, limp and not moving among rubble, seemingly defeated. Godzilla staggered forward, Marjory wounded from the fight. He collapsed into buildings and let his final breath, the King of Monsters had finished it, but at the cost of its life. K. O. Emergency vehicles try to clean up the mess that is Tokyo after the showdown Conclusions Boomstick: Well that was badass! Wiz: Indeed it was, and it ends a draw. The Zillo Beast wasn't as strong but spent most of the fight taking no damage due to his armor, thereby making it nearly impossible to kill. Boomstick: And the Atomic Breath happened... Wiz: Atomic Breath allowed Godzilla to deal damage but at that point the Zillo had such a Headstart Godzilla was never going to survive, even after he managed to kill the Zillo it used its last bit of life it had to take Godzilla down with him. Wiz: The result is: A draw Next Time! Roy Mustang is seen, he yells," Another wielder of flame? Challenge accepted..." |-| JohnGojira= Prelude And here we have it! Two monsters who were dominant species! Godzilla, the King of Destruction and supreme ruler kaiju on the planet Earth, from Godzilla:Planet of the Monsters, ''Against the vicious Zillo Beast, the alpha predator of Malastare, from ''Star Wars:The Clone Wars! Interlude Boomstick: Giant monsters can be rulers, holding control of land, like the titans. Wiz: Or even planets, like Godzilla, in the anime film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters! Boomstick: Or the Zillo Beast, theough which the species formerly dominated the planet, before extinction. Wiz: What if we have a battle for the two? Boomstick: Sure. Since you thought of the idea, share Godzilla Earth’s stats and history. Wiz: Well, here we go. In the mid 1900s, Kaiju appeared, attacking human cities. Godzilla established himself as the king of these monsters, destroying them and humans alike, as the human race neared extinction as a result of his attacks, they abandoned the planet. In humanity’s absence, Godzilla took complete control of Earth. He terraformed the planet with cell-spawned plants, and generates both the Servum and cell clone of himself. When the cell clone gets terminated by humans, he surfaced, and wiped out the attack force on the planet almost effortlessly! Using his oscillatory blast, be blew multiple carrier ship out of the sky, and use his plasma cutter and decimated a massive tract of land, and destroyed the rest of the attack force. He spans a height of 300 meters, or about 984 feet, and weighs 100,000 tons! His abilities an atomic fire blast ability, an electromagnetic energy shield, an oscillatory blast, a plasma wave from his tail, along with grearly efficient durability, extremely quick regeneration, immense strength, and most likely even intelligence! Godzilla Earth Roars Boomstick: That’s astounding! Wiz: Now, share the Zillo Beast‘s stats. Boomstick: Well, already we have a disadvantage for the Zillo Beast. He’s 97 meters, about 318 feet tall, less than one third of Godzilla’s height. He is also lighter, at 60,000 tons. He has no special abilities, but is very durable because he has armor, fast, agile, intelligent, efficient at climbing and jumping, has an extra arm, and four pairs of spines on his tail. Though having armor completely resilient to missiles and laser blasts, along with light sabers, with the exception of some weakspots, he has a weakness to a fuel found on Malastare. Wiz: I see. Boomstick: On Malastare, there were more Zillo Beasts. They were alpha predators, and hunted the Duggs. However, as the Duggs became more developed and advanced, they drove the species to extinction, or so that was thought. One was hibernmating for thousands of years. He was awakened by an ion bomb, and began to attack. Anakin attempted to use his lightsaber on the Zillo Beast, but it did nothing. As the Duggs poured fuel into the crater, he climbed out. The Republic used stun weapons on him, and carried him to Coruscant. Wiz: Good God, why Boomstick: For his armor. They studied him, and attempted to kill him. However, he escaped, and rampaged through Coruscant. He destroyed buildings, and destroyed bridges. He even recognized Palpatine as the one who tried to kill him, and attmepted to hunt him down. Sadly, the Republic military force used the fuel in missiles, and blasted them in his mouth when he screetched, killing him. Later, The Chancellor Palpetine ordered the scientist to clone the Zillo Beast. Wiz: Man, they don’t learn. Anything else? Boomstick: That’s it. Wiz: Okay, shall we compare? Boomstick: Sniffle, sniffle, ye-es. Wiz: What’s wrong? Boomstick: I’m still sad about what happened to the Zillo Beast. Wiz: me two. Comparison Boomstick: Let’s see. Godzilla has both durability and regeneration, and the Zillo Beast only has durability. Wiz: Yeah, and Godzilla is more than three times the Zillo Beast’s height, and is 40,000 tons heavier, so size advantage: Godzilla. Boomstick: Yes. The Zillo Beast does resist laser blasts With his armor. Wiz: Agreed. However, could it resist Godzilla‘s oscillatory Blast, plasma cutter, or his atic beam? Boomstick: Touché, my amigo. Also, Godzilla’s aesymmetrical energy shield would provide more protection. Wiz: Yes, along with the fact that Godzilla bears great strength. Boomstick. The Zillo Beast is faster and more agile, though. But I really can’t see how he’d win against Godzilla, though, let alone be able to fight effectively. Wiz: Correct, now, let us commence the battle. Battle! Setup The battle is located on Earth, 20,000 years into the future. There, they will battle for the supremecy of Earth. This would give them vision capabilities, because they are to big to battle in the forests. The Zillo Beast was awakened by seismic activity. It emerged from the ground. I stalked across the terrain. A swarm of Servum attacked the Zillo Beast. As they swarmed him, he scared them off. He stalked forward more. As he sees a mountain a distance of 1 kilometer away, a violent tremor causes him to stop in his tracks. Servum disperse from the trees, flying into the distance. This is followed by a more violent tremor that causes the Zillo Beast to loose his footing. As this happens, the mountaintop splits open with multiple dust plumes that erupt from the fractures. The dust blinds the Zillow Beast temporarily. Once it subsides, it reveals columns of titanic spines that stand where the mountain was. The spines begin to move upwords, sending a slight bit more dust. A colossal tail erupts from the ground, and strikes the earth once more with immense force. This produces more blinding dust. As the suns rays filter through the cloud, they reveal the form of a truely massive creature. The King of Destruction is here, and he is filled with fury at the newcomer to his domain. The Zillo Beast screeches at Godzilla, and raises the extra arm to appear more intimidating. Godzilla is unmoved, and simply releases an earthshaking roar. The Zillo Beast is taken aback the power and volume of the roar, but he does not want to back down to the larger creature. Godzill is furious with the nerve of the Zillo Beast, and plans to show him who is the king of the monsters. Fight! The Zillo Beast charges at Godzilla, coming closer. However, as he comes, Godzilla stomps, causing the Xillo Beast to stumble in front of him. Godzilla swings his tail, launching the Zillo Beast 10 kilometers. Sparks begin to surge around Godzilla’s spines. He opens his mouth, and air pours into his mouth as the Zillo Beast once again comes forward. Zillo stops, thinking he can resist the attack. Godzilla releases the oscillatory Blast, striking the Zillo Beast, and pushing him to the ground. The Zillo Beast lies in the fumes. He did withstand the blast, to an extent. His armor was severely cracked on multiple parts of the body, but he survived.Godzilla growls, glaring at the sight of the Zillo Beast being still alive. The Zillo Beast’s eyes filled with hatred at Godzilla. He lept from his spot, and threw stones at Godzilla. However, this had no impact on Godzilla. Angered by this, the Zillo Beast thrusts across the forest terrain, in an attempt to attack him from behind. Unfortunately for the Zillo Beast, Godzilla spotted Zillo, and lifted one massive foot, and slammed it down. This once more caused the Zillo Beast to fall to the ground. But this stomp was becuase Godzilla was going to attack once more. He flicked his tail, releasing a wave of plasma from his tail. The wave struck and scortched the terrain. The Zillo Beast was caught in the blast. The scortched Ground revealed the results of the battle. The Zillo Beast, being hit at weak spots and the breacges formed his armor, lie on the ground, mostly incinerated. K.O. Godzilla Earth wins, and rules the world unopposed once more. Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Ike Maus Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:John Gojira